


電競 Bani《Almost Human》下

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 Bani《Almost Human》下

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

結束一頓滿足的晚餐後，兩人沿著公園外圍慢慢散步回家，路上有慢跑的人，約會的情侶，還有吃飽出來遛狗的人，裴浚植直愣愣盯著一隻從他們身邊經過的小狗的眼神被許勝勛全程捕捉。

長得跟馬鈴薯太像了。

雖然這是地雷，雖然他知道，雖然他真的知道，可是他真的很好奇。

「哥不會想念洪川嗎？」於是他還是問出口了。

本以為裴浚植會跟以前一樣各種迴避這類話題，沒想到這次卻老實回答。

「不敢想。」

裴浚植苦苦構築的人生，一朝打破並不是容易的事情，特別他也不是什麼勇者一樣的人。人活著是很辛苦的，安定的辛苦比混亂的辛苦更易於忍受。

洪川，他的家鄉。

那裡有他結婚的弟弟弟妹，有剛出生的甥女，還有一個站在理髮店裡的老婦身影。

他突然想到他這輩子從沒染過頭髮。

沒染過不代表沒想過，但他也只敢想想，弟弟個性比自己叛逆，偷偷去染，被教訓得相當慘烈，被打得慘了賭氣地連晚飯都不吃，摔了門把自己關在房間裡，沉默的餐桌上裴浚植大氣都不敢吭出來。

媽媽眉頭死皺著把剩菜剩飯都丟了，八九點的時候又炒了些小菜讓他端進去給弟弟吃，他進房時看見弟弟把臉埋進枕頭裡，抬都不抬，肩膀卻還在一抖一抖的。

裴浚植晃了晃弟弟的肩膀，沒回應，只好開口說這是媽給你準備的多少吃點吧，不說還好，一說弟弟把臉埋更深了，肩膀也抖得更大力了，裴浚植沒轍，把盤子放桌上，轉身輕輕拍了拍弟弟毛茸茸的紅髮便離開。

幾個小時後在客廳看電視的裴浚植就聽見弟弟撻撻撻的拖鞋聲，揉著眼睛去廚房洗盤子。

隔天他又要回去訓練，媽媽把他抱在懷裡親了好幾口，裴浚植又尷尬又害羞，小小的口頭反抗著，唉唷，媽我都多大了。

『怎麼了，我的小孩我還不能抱嗎？哦？多大都是媽媽的小孩！』

十年二十年，多大都是她的小孩。

多遠都是她的小孩。

多幸福多快樂多痛苦多悲傷，都是她的小孩。

宇宙很大，地球很遠，那間坐立在洪川的小小理髮廳裡，彎著腰掃起一地頭髮的婦人身影，是他的世界中心。

你想念洪川嗎？

孓然一身，不告而別。

不敢想，不能想，不要去想。

「哥到底是……」為什麼來了這裡？

為什麼不像二十幾歲時選擇的那樣，然後一輩子下去？

明明我記憶裡的你，就是那個樣子。

「我們別說這個了吧。現在這樣就很好。」

裴浚植洗過澡就睡了，許勝勛一個人在書房念書，思來想去，半個字也讀不進腦裡。

這樣就好，真的可以嗎？忽略那些矛盾跟疑惑，他不想要的就不要了，不管他隱藏了什麼，裴浚植不說，他就不問，這樣就可以嗎？

跟二十歲的時候一樣，就可以了嗎？

你為什麼來？我又為什麼在這裡？

許勝勛總是很疑惑，對裴浚植疑惑，對自己也疑惑。裴浚植比自己記憶中來得更加執著，還有少有的炙熱，跟情感的流露，還有豐沛的情動。

可他不能確認，是他讓裴浚植變成那樣的，還是在遇見他之前已經是那樣。

即使如此，許勝勛還是喜歡他，他愛裴浚植的所有樣子。

愛他不喜歡自己跟女同學走太近所以只洗他的衣服，愛他偷放屁裝沒事卻忍不住笑出來，愛他半夜睡夢中抓著自己衣角的手，愛他嫌棄自己做的飯還是吃完了，愛他偶爾的沉思，愛他突然不發一語望著自己的樣子，愛他在自己車禍住院時趴在床邊顫抖的身體。

他也愛他二十幾歲時睜著黑溜溜的眼睛輕手輕腳跟粉絲合照的樣子，愛他拍照時耍帥披上外套擺出背影的樣子，愛他送走金河那時用力過猛的擁抱，愛他開車載著他們穿過隧道時被燈光照耀的側臉，愛他五官端正，愛他的拒絕。

在他回憶裡，每一幀關於裴浚植的畫面，他都愛。

這樣就可以了嗎？

許勝勛回答不出來，手裡閒來無事轉動的筆一個沒拿好，啪噠打在自己的筆記本上。

──機器人、複製人，是真的人嗎？

班上有各方意見，大多數人選擇尊重，也認為他們應享有應有的權利義務，只是生理結構不同，如果他們也能思考，做到跟人類一樣甚至做得更好，沒什麼不行，但也有堅決自己立場，認為機器人跟複製人不應該被視作人類的同學。

他的理由是，它們缺乏真實的情感。

許勝勛對那個同學的臉部表情印象深刻，他非常憤怒，像是被他口中那些缺乏真實情感的東西深深背叛過一樣。

教授饒有趣味地邀請班上的機器人同學分享看法，到鐘響前討論都沒停，教授可惜地說著時間不夠，或許下星期可以邀請複製人同學來說說他們的意見。

當時坐他隔壁的機器人同學突然轉頭，用他們特有的機械語調一頓一頓地問他：『你覺得呢。複製人。複製人。有真實的感情嗎。』

許勝勛有點茫然，說起來這堂課讓他茫然的時間真的特別多。

他還是很有禮貌地回答了。

『那個啊……所謂的真不真實，是什麼意思？又怎麼知道要怎麼分辨？』

許勝勛覺得自己想不明白的事情太多，索性不想了，明天是週六，今天是快樂的小週末，他現在應該高高興興地去睡在他喜歡的人身邊才對，說好明天要一起去逛街，買些他們喜歡的下酒菜跟酒，還有遊戲光碟。

他掀開棉被，照常撫平裴浚植睡夢中慣性皺起的眉頭，窩在他左側慢慢進入夢鄉。

 

 

其實他們兩個人都挺窮的，裴浚植把錢花在移民跟打死不說的秘密上，許勝勛則是糊里糊塗就忘記為什麼把錢都留在地球，但一聽說都有留給家人，他又心很寬地說那也好。

打工的打工，工作的工作，就學貸款的就學貸款，積蓄存錢都有，偶有多出來那一點點錢也偶爾奢侈一下，像現在這樣開心地買買東西。

裴浚植手上端著一款DOTA類遊戲，回憶地說：「幾年前，LOL都實境化了……」

「真的假的，我怎麼沒印象？」

裴浚植瞥了他一眼，頗有些欲言又止。

「嗯……現在那些選手可真的都是貨真價實的『運動員』了，穿戴裝置啊，地圖啊，雖然不是真的對打，但在小隔間跑動一場下來也很辛苦啊。」

「真厲害啊遊戲公司。」

「是吧，畢竟是在一片免費遊戲裡面殺出一條大道的公司啊，那種草莽的血性真不是開玩笑的。」

「我以為哥已經不關心這些事情了呢。」

「是還好，知道的也不多。這個地方沒太多關於地球的資訊。」

討論一陣子後，挑了幾款他們有興趣的遊戲，期間互相嫌棄互相嘲笑，竟也這樣過去一個小時，兩人才又往下個目的地出發。許勝勛以前對酒有些小研究，裴浚植向來是讓他自己挑，這次也不意外，走去隔壁零食區逛逛，說好等等兩人再會合。

許勝勛專心地拿起兩種酒比較，突然有人一手貼住自己手臂一路向上撫摸至肩，輕浮的行止讓他瞬間嚇得往旁大退一步。頭皮發麻。

「幹嘛呢？」這種狀況下，饒是好脾氣如他都不能控制的感到不悅。

對方一身黑衣，身邊跟著一個機器人，眼神讓人不舒服地直盯他的臉，雙手還想往前繼續觸碰他，許勝勛整個人都不好了。

「喔，不，只是覺得你真的很美。太美了。」

「蛤？？」這個人有什麼毛病啊？

「怎麼會，怎麼會有這麼完美的……」

「先生，請住手，你認錯人了吧？」

「製作的……這麼精良……」

對方有種痴狂的興奮，許勝勛差點就要拿手上的酒瓶往他臉上砸，但再怎麼說這種暴力行為他是不會做的，可是對方又伸出手想碰自己左胸，許勝勛真的是一陣反胃。

然後黑衣男被從他後頭竄出的人用力揮開，踉蹌好幾下被機器人攙扶住。

「他不是請你住手了嗎？」

「你這是騷擾，馬上走開！」

啊，許勝勛從十幾年前就一直這麼覺得了，裴浚植這個男人，真的很帥。

儘管他們招來了工作人員的關切，儘管裴浚植抱胸的雙手顫個不停，儘管裴浚植面色奇差無比，儘管許勝勛覺得快樂的週六被毀了，他還是覺得，不是裴浚植遇到這種事情，真是太好了。

回家時裴浚植沉默一路，神色陰陰半句話都沒有，反倒讓許勝勛覺得奇怪。

在他看來這並不是什麼很大的事情，頂多有點讓人反感，卻不是什麼能造成裴浚植這種劇烈情緒的大事。他不是沒被搭訕過，年輕時被搭訕了裴浚植還會調侃他，因為保養得體，雖然次數大量減少，在一起後被人搭話裴浚植也頗不感興趣地隔岸觀火。

這種反應與其說像憤怒，讓許勝勛想到的是知道他出了車禍後，趕來醫院的裴浚植。很害怕，很害怕。

可是你在怕什麼呢？

許勝勛覺得裴浚植神經緊繃到不行，像張得最緊最用力的弦，輕輕一碰就要斷，他不知道他在苦苦支撐什麼，但他死也不會告訴許勝勛。

他不懂，也不能問，只能一次又一次看著裴浚植這種偶爾會出現的痛苦與寂寞。

這種時候能做什麼呢？他還能做什麼呢？

既不能替他分擔，他又不需要他的道歉，他還能怎麼做呢？

許勝勛伸出手，將裴浚植抱進懷裡，親暱的、輕緩的將頭埋在他頸窩邊蹭著。

「別怕。」

「沒事了。」

「我在。」

「我在這裡。」

擁抱裡的裴浚植還在發抖，然後他抬起頭，發出了非常混濁而嘶啞、悲傷的聲音。

「我可以抱你嗎？」

許勝勛歪著頭微微笑起來，像是聽到了什麼可愛的問題。

他向前靠了靠，磨磨裴浚植的鼻子，喉頭發癢似地回答。

「可以啊。」

「要像我對你一樣，很溫柔地抱我啊。」

 

裴浚植真的進到他身體裡的時候，其實還是很痛的，但裴浚植很溫柔地吻了他，他又覺得好像還可以忍受。

他很喜歡有些緊張的裴浚植，也喜歡從胸口一圈一圈泛起的情感，又疼又酸，既麻也癢，連未知的戰慄跟疼痛的顫抖都帶著絲絲的甜蜜，他伸手抱住裴浚植的後背，迎接下一波衝撞。

過往大多時間他眼前的景象都是床單，只有少數時候他能看到天花板，但他第一次看見這樣的天花板。

晃動的、模糊的、快速變換的。

比起看見的，他更像是用全身在感受一切。他甚至認為自己感受到了窗外透來的月光曬在他身上的觸感，冰涼的、濕潤的、綿延的。

還有聲音。空調的聲音，他的低吟、裴浚植的喘息，床發出的嘎滋聲，還有兩人接吻後，口乾舌燥的吞嚥聲，他還覺得裴浚植的撫摸也是有聲音的，皮膚與細毛用力摩擦的聲音。

也有味道，裴浚植慣用的洗髮精，他的體味，房間的香氛，濃厚的交纏著，彷彿撥不開的雲霧，圍著他們所在的一隅猛烈釋放。

許勝勛半瞇著眼，他知道裴浚植在看著他，看他的眉眼、看他的臉、看他的身體，隨著裴浚植律動的速度與力道，他愈來愈不情願睜開眼，只想專心感受。

他聽見他們粗重的鼻息，他一手壓住裴浚植後腦，強勢地咬住他的嘴唇，他感覺在他身上遊走的手，還有他的形狀，他覺得他們什麼都交融在一起，毛髮、手指、呼吸、肉體、液體、每一個細胞、每一條神經，像回到生命最初的狀態，什麼都還緊緊相融、撕扯不開。

他昏昏沉沉，卻又無比清醒，每一個動作、一個聲響、一絲氣味都清晰，然後他覺得彼此呼吸愈來愈短、愈來愈急，酥麻、酸爽、所有感覺都被抽走，他似乎是緊繃的，但那十幾秒的時刻，他什麼都不知道，他只知道那些瞬間無法呼吸的他抱緊了裴浚植，而裴浚植同樣。

他們吻得綿長，許勝勛的嗓音細碎又溫柔。

「浚植，我愛你。」

那一夜結束在裴浚植的淚水裡。

 

 

許勝勛不明白，但也沒有問為什麼那天裴浚植會突然想抱他，起床後他們還互相打趣老了，做這種事情吃力又痠痛，半天都廢了。他們的生活沒有什麼實質變化，只是裴浚植沉默的時間更多了。

許勝勛有種預感，有種疼痛，有種恐懼和空虛，也有種不知所措。

走進教室他慣常坐的位置，隔壁還是上禮拜那個與他搭話的機器人，教授用他低低的聲音重複上禮拜討論的問題與觀點，並邀請不同身分立場跟種族的人回應。

「在場有沒有複製人同學願意分享看法的呢？」教授說。

身邊的機器人同學突然看著他開口。

「你不分享看看嗎。複製人。」

許勝勛瞪大雙眼。在他驚愕的眼中，機器人同學舉起手說，這裡有一位複製人同學，上星期提了很有趣的問題。

並把他那不鏽鋼製的手指指向自己。

啊。

原來是這樣啊。

哦。

他不記得那堂課是怎麼結束的，也不記得他是怎麼回到家裡的，他甚至不確切知道自己在這一系列行動中，有沒有過什麼特別的情緒反應。

用鑰匙打開門後，裴浚植坐在沙發上，抬起低垂著看書的頭，在看見許勝勛的臉時生生愣住。

誰都沒有先開口。

你為什麼來？我又為什麼在這裡？

我到底是從什麼時候開始存在的？二十歲？二十五？三十三？

是你委託製造了我的嗎？是你親手替我植入記憶的嗎？

我到底是誰？我原先可以是誰？

我不該存在嗎？我該存在嗎？

我記得的事情，哪些是真的，哪些是假的？

哪些是我的回憶？哪些是許勝勛的記憶？

他又在哪裡呢？

這些情感，這些衝動，還有我將要失去一切的恐懼，是真的嗎？是我的嗎？

你不想要的就不要了，不管你隱藏了什麼，你不說，我就不問，這樣就可以嗎？

許勝勛可能覺得可以，但是我呢？

我呢？

──他們沒有真實的情感。

如果沒有，那我這些被火焚燒一般的疼痛，都只是屬於許勝勛的記憶的延伸與再造嗎？

那屬於我的呢？

屬於我的呢？

我的呢？

「哥，我是複製人嗎？」

我的臉是複製的嗎？我的眼是複製的嗎？我的手是複製的嗎？我的腳是複製的嗎？我的快樂是複製的嗎？我的反感是複製的嗎？我的憤怒是複製的嗎？我的悲傷是複製的嗎？我的害怕是複製的嗎？我的幸福是複製的嗎？我的思念是複製的嗎？我的愛是複製的嗎？

 

裴浚植點頭。

 

 

裴浚植沒有阻止他離開，他也不敢，他不知道該怎麼做，他很慌亂，他一直知道有一天會如此，但他沒有想到來得那麼快。

在失去許勝勛以後，裴浚植用盡一切辦法找回他，並不是貪戀那份安心感，不是還想享受他給予的照顧，也不是想任性想耍賴，他並不是要這十幾年間他有過的那些相處。

二十歲的許勝勛沒有踏雪而來，三十三歲的許勝勛也沒有從連環追撞中醒來。裴浚植知道，這輩子他都等不到他的豬妮了，所以他從來只叫三十七歲的他勝勛。他花了一年適應，但他還是有太多不懂的，反覆折磨著他。 

他的第二任說，浚植，愛是比你想的，要更加痛苦一點的感情。

她還說，愛不是那樣的。

他真的太想明白。

如果有那個可能，你的愛是什麼樣子？

那份愛是如何的？

你愛我會是什麼模樣？

還有，你有沒有期待過，我愛你會是什麼模樣？

如果我們相愛，那會是什麼模樣？

那份愛過去有沒有存在過？現在有沒有？未來呢？

我並不是想要求重來，並不是想要回到十七年前改寫什麼，只是如果你還在，十年、二十年，我想總有一天我能知道，但我失去你了，往後的數十年、數百年，誰能告訴我？

誰能告訴我，愛是什麼模樣？人是什麼模樣？愛人又是什麼模樣？

他這輩子，已經不能再對任何人有那樣多重又厚雜的情感了，所以那份情感，到底是什麼？

丟失了那份情感的自己，又是什麼模樣？

裴浚植花了三年親手修剪了許勝勛三十三年的記憶，他並沒有改過任何一處，只是拿掉部分，再親手植入複製人的腦裡。

他本不是這麼執著的人，也還有很珍視的其他。

但人是會變的。

他近乎傾家蕩產，決絕地拿著火箭船票離開，登艙時身後連個來送行的人都沒有，兩袖空空落在這個星球，就算再賺半輩子，他也再回不去那個有馬鈴薯小墓的漂亮地方。

 

許勝勛不可能一走了之，當晚又回來，兩人坐在客廳各占一角，眼神半刻也不交會。

許勝勛離開時是三十三，許勝勛被設定出來的時間是三十七，他終於明白為什麼三十二歲以後他的記憶這麼模糊混亂，也終於明白為什麼他努力想聯繫所有過去的朋友卻總是被無視。

從他被創造的那一刻開始，他就是那個死去的許勝勛的一切延伸。

他很艱難地才問出為什麼，但他也不是真的想知道答案。裴浚植說，他們兩個人從來都沒有把話說完，二十幾歲的時候沒有，三十歲沒有，他們總是一個欲言又止，一個點到為止。

裴浚植問二十一歲的許勝勛，你愛她嗎？

他說，這個太沉重了。

他卻從來沒敢問，你對我呢？我對你呢？

他聽不下去，第一次在裴浚植面前如此失控，掩面低吼，渾身發抖。

 

「任何人有過那樣關於你的記憶，都會愛上你啊！」

 

他擁有的記憶是如此，那些被記憶所主導的感情是如此，任何一個人，擁有過那個許勝勛三十年的記憶，都絕對會愛上裴浚植。

記憶裡裴浚植戴著耳機看窗外的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植皺起濃濃眼眉的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植專注比賽的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植教訓別人打不好的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植反省的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植說喜歡漢堡的樣子，記憶裡裴浚植說恭喜的樣子。

記憶裡裴浚植靠著自己的背，說你去美國一定要好好照顧自己的聲音。

記憶裡裴浚植走在身邊，無意識摩擦的指尖指背。

記憶裡裴浚植在機場送行，越走越遠，再不回頭的背影。

在韓國，在美國、在巴西、在中國、在所有地方上，關於你的樣子。

都要愛上你。

他真的好痛苦。

它們沒有真正的情感。

他沒有自己的感情，甚至這份「痛苦」也是這具身體的原主留下的記憶所教導而生的。

他一直認為他是屬於自己的，但是這個自己到底是誰？

什麼才是他的？他所感受到的一切，哪一個才是真的？

如果他沒有那些記憶，如果他不曾那樣活過，那麼當他遭遇了現在的事情，他還會是這個反應嗎？

這些都是「那個許勝勛」的，而自己的一切卻全然空白。

我到底是什麼？

人究竟是什麼？

 

三個月來，他們兩人都保持著若即若離的距離，不碰不說不談，好像忘了，又像是在給彼此時間，什麼的時間卻不好說。

他的身體機能是人類，他的外觀是人類，他的腦、他的血、他的肉全是人類，他有新陳代謝，會勃起，會想像會創造，他還會做夢。

他從來沒有如此認真的檢視過自己。

他不長的生命裡，有很多瞬間，都覺得自己無法再更真實。

在那個酒吧裡被觸碰時的悸動，被進入的疼痛，射出的空白，他們接吻時裴浚植顫抖的睫毛擦過自己眼皮的觸感，他們的擁抱，還有當裴浚植枕在他手臂上自己無法克制的面部肌肉。

裴浚植。

三十七歲的日子，裴浚植真實的不能再真。

裴浚植在那裡。

他上完最後一堂課，揹著書包走回有裴浚植在的家，天氣灰灰陰陰，他手裡還拿著早上出門前對方遞給他的傘，然後就下起了雨。

他撐起傘走得迷離，忽然看見路旁一株開發的小黃花，他想起來前幾天雨勢猛烈，土壤被沖刷得厲害，這株小草頹頹傾倒，奄奄一息，他閒來無事，又捨不得生命，便順手將小草扶正，而今才知它能開出朝朝氣氣的花。

他蹲在路邊，鼻口湊近嗅聞，感受著那朵花，花瓣的柔嫩，新葉，莖上的細毛，花蕊的觸感，花粉的顏色。

他感受到了。

因為是真的，是真實的。

他是可以感受到的，他是可以感受的。

是真的。

街角的商店這個月初加裝了品質穩定的通訊器，他付了一筆錢，打電話回地球，對面傳來的延遲聲音還是揉不開記憶裡又黏又沙啞的樣子。

「──喂？」

他想問，你有沒有女朋友啦？

還想問，後來做什麼去啦？

還有，你學習其實也不是不好吧，就是沒耐心對吧？

或者，你那麼喜歡貓，身邊是不是有了很多隻啊？

電話裡沙沙的，訊號還是沒那麼清晰，像極了六十年前從月球傳回地球的聲音。

「你不要再生俊植的氣啦，好不好？」

他那是用盡畢生溫柔的語調。

聲音遲遲沒有傳來，還是延遲了許多，但他沒有催促，也不急。

真的很久很久，話筒才傳來那個弟弟沙啞的嗓音。

「──啊啊……」

整整五年的延遲。

他在雨中漫步回家，裴浚植在房裡休息，睡得跟暮靄一樣沉。

他突然想起二十歲的許勝勛離開時的樣子，他倚在門框上同在房內的裴浚植說話，他要走了，回來拿點東西。

『再看我五分鐘。』

他滿面淚水。

讓我再看你五分鐘吧。

 

 

韓王浩找到裴浚植是在他靠海小屋附近的小懸崖，裴浚植有心事的時候都會去那裏看海。

他沒有隱藏自己的腳步聲，走到一動不動的裴浚植身邊一起蹲坐，直到裴浚植握著一張許勝勛留下的小紙條嚎啕大哭，韓王浩才輕輕抱住他。

「浚植哥，我們回家吧。」

 

──你是自由的。

 

*****

 

20180826

**Author's Note:**

> 後記： 
> 
> 寫做後記，念做導讀。(?
> 
> 銀翼殺手這部電影，是最讓我感覺像一首詩的電影，震驚於他的世界設定、場景刻畫、幽微的人物內心、以及強烈傳達的主題意識。這篇文的標題，almost human也是銀翼殺手2049前導片的片尾曲名，歌詞讓我生出了這篇文。
> 
> 真的要說這篇文在談論什麼，比起愛是什麼模樣，我可能更傾向另一個問題，人到底是什麼？
> 
> 一開始，我想寫一位複製人苦苦掙扎，後來我想，裴裴也是那個苦苦掙扎的「人」。
> 
>  
> 
> 裴裴的愛是安全的、責任的。如果他愛了誰，那裴裴便會絕對的負責，絕對的活在那份框架下，這個社會給與的框架，法律給與的框架，家人跟對方給與的框架，安全的、穩定的。
> 
> 十七年來裴裴都不認為自己對豬妮那份感情是愛，因為他沒有負擔任何責任，他們沒有在一起，他們沒有任何名義，裴裴藉由外在的形式，去否認內心。
> 
> 他也無法給誰那份「愛」，在他想給的時候，被他的第二任給否認了，也因為沒有愛過誰，他不知道自己的那份情感是愛嗎？他的愛就是那樣的嗎？他的那份情感只對豬妮出現過，但他卻沒有辦法負起責任，是他拒絕的。如果他愛他的話，為什麼要拒絕？所以那份情感不是愛，但如果那份情感不是愛，那他往後的十七年人生中，他不知道如何定義那份情感，也不知道他的愛到底是什麼。
> 
> 裴裴的愛是安全的，但他們在一起卻不是安全的。他所建立的一切不想被破壞，他的處事是不想受傷，可是如果和豬妮在一起，那勢必要受傷，要毀壞他身後辛苦建立的一切。
> 
> 裴裴的愛是框架的，是受他人框架的，受社會框架的，受文化框架的。因為是被框架的，所以他對豬妮的那份情感被切割了，那大片大片的情感被框住的只有一小部分，這一小部分無法支撐住裴裴的未來人生，這部分的人生也活在框架裡，所以他拒絕了。在那個框架下，那個體制那個文化那個脈絡下，他的愛不夠強大。
> 
> 那是他認知到的，屬於那份情感的一小部分的定義，但他無法定義體制外框架外的那一大部分，那是他不明白的，無法理解，卻真是存在，並反覆啃食他的。所以那一大片的情感，到底是什麼，到底叫什麼，到底是什麼模樣，又以什麼模樣展現？
> 
> 為了明白，他只能逃出那個體制，嘗試的去活在框架外。
> 
> 在失去豬妮之後，這份無處可去的感情，到底是什麼？當那份情感被切割開來的時候，他還是個完整的人嗎？少了那大片的情感，他還是他嗎？當那大片的情感完整收回到他身上的時候，他是不是才是一個真正的人？當他終於能用這樣殘缺又完整的情感去愛一個人的時候，他是不是才是一個完整的人？
> 
> 所有的感情都去經歷，所有的關係都去發生。
> 
>  
> 
> 相比裴裴安全的、責任的愛，豬妮的愛則是自由的、尊重的。對方是，自己也是。
> 
> 這份「自由」是這具身體所擁有的記憶的主人留給他最珍貴而且根深蒂固的思想。但對那個複製人而言自己不是自由的，對他而言，他是生來「注定」要愛上裴裴的，他所擁有的記憶是如此，他被那些記憶所主導並延伸的情感是如此。
> 
> 「任何人有過那樣關於你的記憶，都會愛上你。」
> 
> 他很痛苦。
> 
> 他的痛苦在於，他以為是他選擇的，他以為他是自由的，他以為他這份對裴裴的愛是「他的」。
> 
> 但不是，那麼如果不是，自己又是誰，又擁有什麼？他擁有的記憶是被植入的，他擁有的情感是被這些記憶教導而延伸的，他的身體是被創造的，他認為自己是屬於自己的，但是，這個「自己」到底是誰？到底有什麼是真正屬於「我」的，如果沒有，「我」還算存在嗎？這樣的「我」存在又有什麼意義？「我」還是個人嗎？
> 
> 但這些不屬於我的，還是「屬於我」，因為它真實的存在在那裡。三十七歲的日子在那裡，裴裴在那裡，他們的擁抱，接吻，做愛，都在那裡，因為是真的。
> 
> 銀翼殺手2049裡的K說：「我知道什麼是真的。」
> 
> 大約就是那樣的情感。
> 
> 所以他終於明白，他是自由的。
> 
> Huni的愛是自由的，他自己是，他也讓對方是。從二十歲，到三十七，到未來到往後，都是。自由的意志，自由的選擇。
> 
> 或許，人是自由的。
> 
>  
> 
> 至於為什麼讓韓王浩出來，單純是因為我喜歡他(欸
> 
>  
> 
> 一開始我曾經想寫成芽花或殼花。但後來我覺得有點難，因為芽花太甜，關係太緊密，他們大概連靈魂都長的相似；殼花則是，在我看來這兩個人本就對對方用情沒多深，所以誰都幹不出去複製對方這種可怕的事情(喂
> 
> 當初很喜歡腦海裡自己想的那些故事片段，幾次也被自己的矯情虐了一把，真的寫出來以後覺得自己寫得糟糕到不行，但是因為很任性，所以還是決定寫完，還是挺高興的。
> 
> 感謝@IB___do三天以來的忍受與陪伴，被我訊息轟炸及抱怨還安慰我，這篇文獻給你，獻給我深愛的電影跟影集。
> 
>  
> 
> 最後，感謝看到這邊的你。這篇文很長，劇情又冗，後記還囉嗦，真是辛苦了。


End file.
